


Your Beautiful But Deadly Petals

by Form_voltron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hangst, M/M, Unrequited Love, genji is the ultimate brother, hanahaki, hanahaki byou, ill try to add fluff, shimada bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Form_voltron/pseuds/Form_voltron
Summary: Hanzo had the hanahaki disease and he was ashamed of himself. He wanted to get rid of these feelings but he couldn't. He hoped that the other man loved him back.





	Your Beautiful But Deadly Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for not updating other fics. I don't really know if i should continue lol. Anyways here's another one :)

He hated himself. He hated how even if the other man didn't love him back,he himself did.

_What's the point?_

He sighs, knowing that there is no point. He wanted to talk to his brother about it but his pride made him not to. It'd be foolish if he told his brother that he had an unrequited love. He looks around in his awfully dirty room. It's not that the things were scattered around messily but it was because of the petals that had been lingering there for days. He wanted to get rid of them but he couldn’t. It'll keep on coming back. Hanzo got ready for the day,went outside and hoped that he wouldn't cough petals in front of the man that he loved. While he was on his way to the dining area, he was greeted by his brother. He was out of his mind, so a tap on his shoulder took him back to his senses. “What's wrong Anija? You look like you’re troubled”. Hanzo was troubled indeed but nobody has noticed it, not until now. His brother really knew him well. ”I’m…..fine”. Hanzo looked down as he spoke, not wanting to face his brother. He tried his best not to choke out petals as he talked. Genji noticed how Hanzo acted differently. He wanted to know what was wrong with him but he knew better. Time will come for the right moment for him to speak. “Anija,I’ll be here when you need me. I want to help you”. Hanzo found worry in his brother’s voice. He wanted to talk about it but he wasn’t ready yet. “Maybe later”. He added.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soon after their small talk has ended, they have arrived to the dining area. Hanzo glanced around hoping not to see him but of course, that was impossible. The man was a social person after all. As soon as he glanced at him, he was quickly met by the eyes of the man that has caused his illness right in the first place. He quickly looked away, walking swiftly to get his food and getting the hell out of there. Genji noticed his brother’s movements, observing as he goes. Hanzo grabbed a bowl of food that he needed and was ready to leave when the cowboy approached him suddenly. “Y’sure ain’t one of a talker darlin’”. Mccree said as he gets another serving of his food. Hanzo replied in a grunt, heart beating faster and petals starting to overflow him. He walked out of the area with a cough, leaving a petal behind. Mccree was confused. Since when did that grumpy Shimada carry flowers with him? His eyes just followed Hanzo out of the room. _Did he do anything wrong?_ He sighed to himself. Maybe if he talked to Hanzo more, he’d start to feel more comfortable around him.

 

Genji quietly followed his brother, picking up a petal Hanzo has left behind. He knew what was wrong with him now. He had the Hanahaki disease. Genji quickly chased after his brother. He didn’t know how long Hanzo had this disease and if he is deeply affected by this, it might be too late before he could save him. He knocked on his brother’s door gently at first.

 

On his first knock, there was no response. Genji waited for a few moments before knocking again.

 

On his second knock, he was a little bit louder but there was still no response.

 

On his third knock, he banged on his door quite frantically until Hanzo finally opened it.

 

Genji quickly hugged his brother to his relief. “Anija, I saw the petals”. Hanzo wanted to protest Genji’s actions but all he could do was hug him tighter and cough up the remaining petals he had been holding out. Genji walked Hanzo back to his bed letting him rest. He looks around the room full with beautiful but deadly petals. “How long did you have this?”. Hanzo snorted to himself. “I don't know… days? Weeks? Maybe a month?” He started to cough up again, pain rising up from his chest. “Anija, we must cure this illness. We need to re-”. “No”. Hanzo firmly said. “My mind is telling me to do it but my heart aches for him to love me back. I don’t want to lose these feelings”. Hanzo sobbed up, petals escaping from his lips. “Anija..” Genji put his hand on his shoulders. “I will help you as best as i can but, if he doesn’t feel the same way we’ll… have to remove it”. Hanzo shot up a small smile. “Thank you brother”.

 

Little by little, Hanzo is starting to open up to him and he is going to do anything to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so for this fic, i plan to make 2 routes.  
> A good and a bad ending. Please do tell me which one you want to see first. :)


End file.
